Windfire the Flamium
Windfire the Flamium T'he Beginnings' The Series began in the late 90's, based around the character Windfire the Flamium--originally named "Flame". Set originally on Earth, the series was eventually re-developed in the premiere issue of "Flame's Journey" (Issue #1)--with a slightly different look for the titular character. Flame/Windfire was later dubbed one of a fire-based elemental species named "Flamiums"(or "Fire Creatures" by some). His origins were based around a lab experiment by Dr. Irving J. Keller. Later on Keller became an inverted-Flamium, or Ice Elemental, named "Ice". The Era of Flame Born in 1951, in a lab experiment, Flame was the "son" of Irving Keller, and "brother" to three others that were all raised by Keller--prior to his mutation into Ice. Flame's own natural Flamium power enabled him to create endless fire and flame, as well as absorb and control heat, or any sunlight. His creation was through a combination of Keller's own DNA and a small fragment of a large crystal of Terrylium Carbonide--a heat-producing crystalline compound that a pair of construction workers had found, and brought to his lab. The resulting explosion, and thusly creation of Flame, was a shock to Keller. The creation of Flame had already been predestined by the Flamium Oracle, a mystical and mythical relic, created by the Twin Creators--Kazar and Kalak--to become the 7th Spirit God of T'Roa. This brought attention from the Son of Kalak, a Dark Sorcerer, and "Master of Illusion"--Destructo(Lonax) Destructo traveled through Void to Earth, where he discovered the presence of the destined Flamium, and set it upon himself to turn Keller against Flame and his "brothers", Camo(Camoflage--without the "U"), Rock, and Blade. Taking control of Keller's mind--he had the scientist alter a sample of Flame's Flamium plasma, inverting it to the elemental opposite--a frozen plasma serum. He then had Keller inject himself with it, slowly transforming Keller into the mad and twisted villain, Ice. Ice then immediately turned on Flame and the others, and soon escaped into a Void Portal. Flame, driven by a need to save his Father, he and Camo decided to track Ice down. While Rock and Blade went their own path, driven by Blade's need to find his own roots(see "Brethren of the Blade"). The World of T'Roa As Flame and Camo wandered through the Arizona desert, they came upon a mysterious portal--a Void portal, and were sucked into it like a black hole. After traveling across multiple galaxies in a matter of seconds, they arrived on the world of T'Roa, in the Salzair System. Flame and Camo, now on the the island of Caxler, where they were met by a small group of freedom fighters who had banded together against the evil armies led by Destructo, and his new lead general, Ice. Flame and Camo teamed up, with the main intent of trying to find and save Keller, but it soon became obvious that their creator/Father, was no longer the man he'd once been. During the ongoing battles, Flame finally confronted his father, who'd created a new darker clone of Camo, dubbed "Rust"--as well as converting a native Marhalian, named "Dagger" into his own assassins. As the Son battled the Father, a fail-safe was activated, sending a blast of energy into both Flame AND Ice, and extracting a combination of their genetic material. A plan, set by Ice, which resulted in the creation of a "Half-Brother" for Flame---Iceflame. Soon, the "GREAT WAR" began--taking T'Roa into an era of Darkness--including the rise and near assimilation of most of T'Roa from the Mercenary Hive. Flame led Camo, along with their new allies Speed Demon(Darou of Caxler), and Lock Pick--as they took on Destructo's armies, and helped lead the forces of Good and Light to victory. The final battle against Destructo, Flame defeated the sorcerer, summoning his inner Flamium destiny, and becoming an even more powerful elemental. The Era of Windfire After the defeat of Destructo, Flame was proclaimed the Savior of both Caxler, and the neighboring island of Kater. He was soon crowned Lord Flame, leader of Kater, and it was renamed "Fireball Island" in his honor. The Capital city of "Tepris" was also renamed "New Flame". Flame, after his crowning, protected Fireball Island from the remaining minions of Destructo, including Ice and Iceflame. But as Ice grew weaker, Iceflame took control of the Dark armies. Little did Flame and his allies know, that there were more things waiting for them. Upon separating from his friends, Flame met up with a pair of friends from the Tolarian System---Spontaneously Combust, and Arm I. Tron. The trio were soon confronted by ta female Flamium, "Lilly"--named for a hybrid breed of flower, "Firelilly". Lilly was under the control of Coldheart, a dark soldier and "son" of the late Destructo. Upon a battle, the brainwashed Lilly was freed of her programming--being programmed to kill Flame. She soon realized her true destiny, and could feel a deep soulful connection to Flame. Flame, Lilly, Spontane and Army, were on a return to Fireball Island, when Flame was hit by an energy ray, separating his DNA once again, but reassembling it with the combined elemental powers of the Wind. HE was reborn, Windfire the Flamium. Windfire, now full of an even more powerful energy, could sense something else was on the horizon. And shortly after Spontane and Army left to try to return to their home world of Tolar, He and Lilly arrived back at New Flame. The Heroes of Kater Windfire the Flamium Coming Soon Camo the Metalloid Coming Soon Warper the Mercenary Coming Soon Speed Demon Coming Soon Makel Coming Soon